Forever, For Never
by DarkNeko77
Summary: Mizuki is a troubled teen with an abusive mother, but what happens when she decides to run away? And what will her best friend, Yoko, think of that idea? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Leaving

**Yo, peoples! DarkNeko77 here. What's up? This is my first fanfiction, so... please be as harsh as possible when giving feedback. Okay? Yes, I didn't say to be nice because it's my first one, I know. Amazing, huh? I'm weird like that. -waves- Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are you going? Get back here **now** young lady! We are not through here!" an angry mother yelled as her daughter stomped up the stairs to her room. As far as she were concerned, the discussion **was** over. "MIZUKI!" the mother screamed her daughter's name in frustration, but to no avail. 

Mizuki slammed her door and locked it behind herself. Sighing in anger, she crossed the room to her bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and looked in the mirror, taking in her reflection. Her emerald green eyes glowered darkly, anger toward her mother streaming out of them. She was a young girl at eighteen about 5'7" and had raven black hair and slightly tanned skin. She could see a red mark on your cheek already turning slightly black with a hint of blue where her mother had hit her.

"Never again." She said to herself.

She opened the cabinet and grabbed a few things, then went to her bed and set them down on it. Then she turned to her dresser. Grabbing as much clothes as she could, she set it in a heap on the bed with the other items.

"Enough is enough." Mizuki told herself. "No more."

Tears sprang to her eyes as she opened the closet and grabbed a bag to pack her stuff in. She brought it back to the bed and shoved her clothes in it angrily. She finished packing and dropped it on the floor as she sat on your bed, head in her hands. She felt her heart jumped into her throat as she tried to keep the tears from falling. Half an hour passed and she had lain down to rest….

_**Dream sequence**_

Mizuki looked around and saw nothing but trees. They all seemed so big, but it was really because she was small. She was about six years old and she was running for some unknown reason.

The reason didn't remain unknown for long as the girl heard and saw someone calling to her. "Come on, Mizuki! Gah, you're so slow!" a young boy with long silver hair said as he laughed.

She noticed he wasn't exactly normal. Apart from his silver hair, he had kitsune ears and a tail.

"Yoko," she felt herself say, "that's not fair! You're faster than I am! Slow down!"

The boy she called "Yoko" chuckled as he listened to her yelling at/scolding him as she ran to catch up with him. He stopped and smiled at you, his golden eyes seeming to sparkle in the sunset. "We're gonna miss it at this rate, slow poke! Here, climb on my back." He offered, bending down slightly. She did as he said and he took off through the woods.

In no time, the two had reached the edge of the forest where a small field stretched out before giving way to the sparkling lake. The sunset made the water reflect shades of red and orange, making it seem even more brilliant.

Yoko set Mizuki down and sat in the grass. "Looks like we made it." He said.

"Why are we here, Yoko?" she asked him. "You never did tell me."

"You'll see." he smiled as she sat next to him.

The girl sighed as she looked at the grass. "I can't believe I have to move…."

"Yeah... that's the other part of the surprise." Yoko smirked and gave you the thumbs up sign.

"Surprise? We're here for a surprise?" she asked, a grin spreading across her features.

"Yup! Oh, look, it's starting!" he exclaimed happily.

Hundreds of fireflies began rising from the grass around the two as the sun set behind the mountains in the distance. The night sky was now a brilliant blue as the stars and the fireflies light up the sky together.

"It's beautiful!" Mizuki said happily as she hugged him. "How did you find out about this place!"

"My mother told me about it. Oh! I almost forgot the other part of the surprise." She let go of him as he grinned at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm moving too! To the same town you're going to! Dad got transferred!" he exclaimed.

Mizuki was stunned beyond belief and the boy cocked his head. Finally she snapped out of it and grinned back. "That's awesome!"

"I know!" the two settled back down into the grass and watched the night sky as the fireflies continued to dance around them. "Hey, Mizuki? Promise me something?"

"Yeah, Yoko?" said girl replied, curious as to what he wanted her to promise him.

"We'll be best friends... always." He smiled his goofy smile and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course, fox-boy!" she said mockingly as she tugged one of his ears shortly before getting up and running around. He got up with a smirk began to chase his friend.

**_End dream sequence_**

Mizuki woke up around 1 a.m. and stretched on her bed. She yawned, sitting up, and went to her desk.

When she signed on, there was only one person online. (Mizuki Fallen)

Fallen: Hey fox boy.

Kitsune: Wow, you're up early.

Fallen: I had that dream again... the one where you had silver hair, fox ears, and a tail.

Kitsune: Oh, really? Was I still six?

Fallen: Yeah.

Kitsune: Dang it. j/k

Fallen: lol.

Kitsune: I don't know why you keep having that dream. I haven't lived outside this town... and it's not like I have ears and a tail like that. Although, I'd have to admit, silver hair sound cool.

Fallen: lol. I don't know either.

Kitsune: So what's up?

Fallen: Nothing much.

Kitsune: .…

Kitsune: What did she do this time?

Fallen: ... why do you always assume something's wrong if I say that nothing's wrong?

Kitsune: Um... because that's always how it is.

Fallen: I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout it.

Kitsune: Like hell I won't. What happened this time?

Fallen: We had another argument. No big deal.

Kitsune: Did she hit you again?

-Pause-

Fallen: no.

Kitsune: I'm coming to get you.

Fallen: Don't. Really, it's okay.

Kitsune: This has gone on long enough. I'm tired of you covering for her. Why don't you just stay over here for a while?

Fallen: Yoko, you don't have to worry about me any more. It's okay.

Kitsune: ...

Fallen: What?

Kitsune: You're running away. Aren't you.

Fallen: What would make you say that?

Kitsune: well it's either that or you've killed her, and I don't think you would kill her... although I don't know how you haven't already.

Fallen: lol. Just don't worry 'bout me, okay? I'll be fine. I'll manage.

Kitsune: AHA! I knew it! You ARE running away!

Fallen: ... how can you always tell!

Kitsune: We've known each other how long! Z, I don't know why you didn't tell me.

Fallen: Well people will be looking for me. I didn't want you to worry OR get in trouble because of me. I'll be fine, I promise.

Kitsune: You're not leaving this town without me.

Fallen: Why's that?

Kitsune: You promised.

Fallen: ...

Kitsune: Uh huh. That's right. Now where should I pick you up?

Fallen: How 'bout the park?

Kitsune: It's dangerous there. You know how many demons and muggers will try to get you!

Fallen: It's the park.

Kitsune: Tell that to the creeps living there at night.

Fallen: I won't go in, I'll just stand at the gate.

Kitsune: Someone might attack you on the way there.

Fallen: I'll take the back way through the alley.

Kitsune: So even shadier people can attack you! No way.

Fallen: It's just down the street, Yoko.

Kitsune: Stay there. I'll park in front of your nayber's house and you can come out, k?

Fallen: ... neighbor's.

Kitsune: ... Shut up and wait for me to get there.

**Kitsune has logged out**

**Fallen has logged out**

Mizuki smiled to herself as she thought about the expression Yoko probably had during the conversation. He always got so bent out of shape. She grabbed her bag and went to the window. He wouldn't be there for at least twenty minutes, but she still wanted to keep an eye out for him.

The two of them had been friends since she was ten. He had always been there for her, and for some reason always seemed overly protective of her as well. For some reason, she couldn't remember her life before her and her family moved to this town, and Yoko was excepting of it. He even tried to help her get her memory back for a while, until she told him she didn't care about it any more. He could be cold to others, and some thought he was rather rude, and definitely not one to mess with. Mizuki knew otherwise, however.

Yoko is tall at 6' and has black hair and light brown eyes, almost gold. He always wears his long mid-thigh hair in a ponytail near the base of his neck. He always wears somewhat baggy clothes, usually with some chains here and there. **(A/N: Hot, huh? XD LONG LIVE HOT TOPIC!)**

She sat on her bed and looked to her dresser. On it lay a dagger in its sheath and a jewelry box. She got up and walked over to the jewelry box, opening the lid and removing the shelf. It revealed a special compartment that contained a couple hundred dollars you'd been saving for a few years. Most of it came from her father, who her mother had divorced a few years ago and moved away.

The money he sent Mizuki always came with a letter. He never sent anything to her mother. In the letter, he always said that he loved her (Mizuki) and missed her and that the money enclosed was "just in case".

'Just in case what?' she thought curiously. 'He never leaves me a return address to write back... and I don't even know what town he lives in, so I couldn't exactly use it to find him... what did he want me to use it for?'

She reached out a hand for the money and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a small pebble hit the window. She went to it and saw Yoko standing under it looking around to make sure no one was there. "Yoko." she whispered.

"Hey, you all packed?" he whispered back urgently.

"Yeah, just a sec." she said as she went back to the dresser and grabbed both the dagger and the money. She never knew when she'd need to use either one and she liked to be prepared.

The girl put the dagger in a pocket near her knee and stuffed the cash in the bag. She walked back quietly to the window.

"Throw your bag down, then jump." Yoko said, getting ready to catch the bag.

The bag was thrown down as he demanded and he caught it, taking it to the car before coming back for his friend. After hesitating a moment, she jumped out of the window down to Yoko, who caught her with ease.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Yoko." she said as he set her down.

"Oh, you mean you're not mad I forced you to stay here and wait for me to get you, instead of letting you running off on your own?" the nineteen year old boy said sarcastically as he opened the door of the car for her to get in.

"I just didn't want to be a burden to you again." she said quietly, thinking of all the times she had wanted to get away from her mother before. He started up the car and sighed as he drove away from your house.

"You're not a burden, Z, you're my best friend! What kind of friend would I be if I let you go off on your own and risk you getting attacked and-" he started rambling, so she cupped a hand over his mouth.

"You worry too much." she said with a smirk.

There was a warm, wet sensation on her hand and she pulled it back immediately.

"EW! Dude, you LICKED me! That's low!" she said as she tried to get the slobber off of her hand.

"Well, then don't put your hand over my mouth. Now I was thinking... what are we going to do about school tomorrow?" he asked curiously. "If we both don't go, then it will look like we're both ditching."

"Then we'll both go." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're not going with that on your cheek." He said as he pulled over to check out the bruise on it. "Damn. She got you good this time, that witch."

"Lucky shot. Look, I'll just say I fell down some stairs or something."

"How many times have you used that excuse?"

"Um..."

"Alright, then."

"But if I don't go, and my mom finds out, then she'll know something's up."

"You're running away! Something's already up. Besides, you may go to another school, but I know they put you through hell over there."

"It's not that bad."

Yoko sighed, deep in thought.

"Plus," she added, "It's not like I can stay in your room all day. What if your mom comes in randomly and sees me?"

"You've got a point." He said defeatedly.

"I'll only go tomorrow, okay? We can work something else out later, but right now this is the best shot." she told him.

He nodded. "Alright, but you'd better be at the usual spot when school lets out, got it?"

"Promise." Mizuki smiled and he continued driving. "Wow... your place... You know, even though we've known each other for eight years, I don't think I've ever been to your house."

Yoko went slightly pale and she distinctly heard him mutter "Oh, crap" under his breath.

* * *

**Muahhahahahaha! Evil cliffhanger, no? Lol. I've left worse cliffhangers on some other stories of mine. Just because this is my first fanfic doesn't mean I haven't written anything before. :3 So did you guys like it? Tell me what you think! Tempting little button down there, isn't it?**


	2. Secrets and Dreams

**Yo, Peoples! I know, it took me forever to get this out. Sorry! I'm a sophmore in highschool now and have ALL advanced classes. It really sucks. The only classes I really like are my art and choir classes. I'm also sorry this one isn't as long as the last part. Again, blame it on school! Well I won't keep you any longer...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOKO, IN ALL HIS AWESOMELY HOT BISHIENESS. (However, I own his human form that I made up for him. : P )**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko went slightly pale and she distinctly heard him mutter "Oh, crap" under his breath.

Mizuki cocked her head slightly in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Yoko took an exit off the highway and turned on several streets before saying, "There's a reason why... you haven't been over... Damn it... how could I forget about that!"

"What? Forget what? Will you just talk to me? Tell me what's going on, Yoko." She said as she put a concerned hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Z... no one can know you're staying at my house. No one. Especially not my parents, okay?"

"You're parents? Come to think of it... I've never met your parents either... What's wrong? I mean, I wasn't really planning on telling anyone, but what gives?"

"I promise I'll tell you soon, but... not right now, okay? Not here." He said, his expression seriously downcast while thinking to himself, _'We have been friends for eight years... she excepts me for me... please, if there is a merciful Kami-sama up there... let her except the other part of me.'_

"Alright, but you'd better tell me, fox-boy." Mizuki scolded him jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

It wasn't long before the two of them pulled off the main road and onto what looked like a long, narrow street winding up to a huge house, almost the size of a mansion.

"Whoa! WTF! Why didn't you tell me you lived in a place like this!" she asked her friend in awe.

"Because it was for your own good. I have no choice now, though. I warn you, Z, it'll be dangerous living here. Promise me you won't let anyone see you're staying here, okay?" he said worriedly.

"I thought we already established that, Yoko." She answered, concern growing. _'What could be wrong? I don't think I've ever seen him this worried.'_

He pulled into the garage and turned off the engine. The two got out quietly and he picked up his friend bridal style. "Don't ask. Just hold on, okay?" he said after seeing her confused expression.

"Um, okay."

"And... Don't scream, okay?"

"Why would I scream?" she asked, worry growing yet again.

He griped her tightly after he opened the door and sprinted through it at a speed she never thought possible. He raced up the stairs and into a bedroom and set her down before closing and locking the door quickly. "I'll get your things in the morning, okay?"

Mizuki glared at him. "What the hell was that about!"

Yoko's eyes widened and he pulled her close as he put a hand firmly over her mouth. "Quiet, or they'll get suspicious. Now let me explain, okay?"

The girl nodded her head slowly, and he took his hand from her mouth. She sat on his bed and waited for him to start the explanation. "Well?" she asked as he stared at the ground sadly.

"Before I begin... I just want to say... that if you don't except me, if you hate me for not telling you sooner, I won't blame you. And I won't be mad. I won't be mad... if you don't except me." He said softly.

Mizuki looked at him in confusion and started to stand when he turned his back to her. "Yoko?"

He was engulfed in a white light, blinding Mizuki to the point where she had no choice but to close her eyes as well as put up a hand to shield herself from the sudden change in lighting. The light died down after a few seconds and it took her a minute to get her eyesight back. She looked at the floor for a second to focus her eyes, until she saw two feet in front of her.

Her eyes traveled upwards and noticed a silver furry tail. Her eyes traveled higher and found long silver hair. Her eyes reached the boy's face and became fixed on his own eyes – those golden orbs that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight pouring into his room. His expression was soft, but reflected sadness and worry. His ears had turned animalistic, fox-like. His tail twitched slightly in anticipation of what his friend would say...

But she couldn't find her voice. Her voice had completely abandoned her in every sense. All she could think about was the dream she kept having – the one where she was six and sat in the field with the silver-haired fox-boy. It was him. Somehow she knew; somehow she had always known. It had been her friend Yoko all along. He really was this way.

Yoko's expression became more depressed and he glanced away. "I'm sorry. I should've known you wouldn't except me... I understand, really, I do."

He heard her get up, then felt her hand touch one of his fuzzy ears. Then she wacked him over the head. "WTF! Why didn't you show me this before!"

"I... didn't think you'd except me. I am a demon, after all." He replied, still thinking she had rejected him.

"You're kidding, right! You have fuzzy ears and a freaking TAIL! That's awesome! And the silver hair! DUDE! WTF! And –" she started, but he cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! They'll hear you." He said, slowly taking his hand from her mouth.

"Sorry... hey, Yoko? If you really are like this... does that mean... my dream was real? It was a memory?" she asked him as she sat down on his bed, hoping she actually had something from her past all along.

"Yes. That was when you were six. I had been in the town for a year... maybe more. It was one of the few towns in which they excepted both humans and demons together. One of the few places we can live in peace..." he trailed off.

"So I take it humans and demons don't get along?" she asked her kitsune friend.

"No. Demons generally look down on humans... and humans fear us and see us as evil. Not all of us are... I can't exactly say all of us aren't, though, because some of the adult demon's I know... let's just say /I/ wish I didn't know them." He answered as he sat down next to her, his mood lightening slightly as she had not rejected him.

"It's a shame."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"You have such cute fuzzy ears." She joked as she grabbed a hold of one of them and scratched it slightly.

Yoko glared halfheartedly at his friend. "Stop that."

"Oh, don't even. Your eyes give you away." Mizuki answered with a smirk.

"Seriously." He said pulling away. "Anyway... um..."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Thank you, Mizuki. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... about what I was... Please believe me, I tried so many times to tell you, but... I was scared. Mizuki, you can't tell anyone about this. Ever."

"You know I won't. Who would believe me, anyway? But... why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything. It's you I should be thanking. You're giving me a place to stay... you rescued me from my mom. Thank /you, Yoko."

He smiled, then got serious again. "Yeah, yeah, enough mushy crap."

**(Audience: FINALLY! Me: Oh, shut up. I've been going through crap too, ya know! XP)**

"Awww." Mizuki said jokingly. "Yeah, I guess we did get a bit too sappy. -yawn- Um... hey, uh... Yoko?"

"Yeah?" he answered as he gave her a questioning glance.

"What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" she asked, noticing there was only one bed.

He looked thoughtful for a minute before replying, "I guess I could sleep in my other form, if it would make you more comfortable."

"Your human form? Somehow I don't think so, hentai." She said only half-joking.

"No, not that... here, hold on." He said before once again he was engulfed in a blinding white light.

Mizuki gained her eyesight back and in front of her was a white-silver fox with nine tails. There was silence for a moment before she held a hand over her mouth to muffle the squeal that was to emit from her mouth, although it didn't help much. She wrapped her arms around the fox demon and pet him giddily. "You're so adorable in this form! Why didn't you show me this one first!"

Yoko growled slightly. "Could you please stop that?" Mizuki heard his voice, although his mouth didn't move.

"Whoa! How did you do that!"

"I don't know... I've always been able to do this. But it's getting late and we have school tomorrow. The bathroom's over there." He told his friend as he looked to his right at another door that was slightly ajar.

"And why would I need to go in there? My stuff's in your car, remember?" she said before getting on his bed and pulling the sheets around her. "Goodnight, Yoko. See you in the morning."

"Sleep well, Z."

Mizuki closed her eyes and began to fall asleep almost immediately, not realizing how tired she was until her head leaned against the pillow. She sighed as she smiled into the fluffy object her head was resting on.

Yoko watched her snuggle into the covers and pillow and smiled to himself. He knew she was tired, even if she didn't want to show it. He jumped up on the bed and laid down at the edge, so as not to disturb her. "Goodnight." he whispered quietly before drifting off to sleep himself.

The morning came all too soon as Mizuki awoke to the alarm by Yoko's bed. She spazzed, not expecting the sudden noise, and knocked it to the floor harshly. Yoko came out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in his hand. "Now what did that clock ever do to you?"

"It woke me up, that's what." Mizuki said irritably, reluctantly getting up from the comfortable bed.

"I brought up your bag. It's by the nightstand." Yoko said before returning to the bathroom, making a mental note to himself not to wake her up unless it was extremely important.

Mizuki grabbed her bag and dug out her school uniform. It was rather boring in her opinion, and way too preppy for her tastes, but she sucked it up and pulled it out of her bag. She sat on the bed and waited for her friend to get out of the bathroom so she could change in a room with a lock. She may trust her friend, but he was still a hentai and she wasn't feeling up to slapping people today.

He came out in his human form and walked to his dresser. "You can use the bathroom now. All I need to do is change."

"Thanks." She said, already in the bathroom and shutting the door. She changed into her uniform and brushed her hair and teeth. She was about to open the door when she heard the door of his bedroom open and an unfamiliar voice found its way to her ears.

"Where is she!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooooo, another cliffhanger! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAA! -is menacing- hehe. Well like I said, it's short. and I really am sorry for that. But still. Review, please! I would like to know how I'm doing and what direction you want me to take this in. I value your opinion! So take advantage that and tell me what you think! For now, I'm off. Bainess!**


	3. Escape

Yo, peoples! Sorry it took so long! I've been VERY busy lately... (please bear in mind this is not the only story I'm writing. I have like 4 or 5 others. Soon to be more, actually.) Anyways, here's the next part.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:** Escape 

"Where is she?!"

Mizuki grew nervous and felt her stomach tighten.

'Is it someone in his family? How did they know I am here? What will they do if they find me?' These thoughts and a few others raced through her mind as she started to hear her heartbeat in her ears.

"Where is who?" she heard Yoko ask calmly.

"The human, female by the scent... I smelled it downstairs and followed the scent up here. Where is she, Yoko?" the voice asked somewhat dangerously.

"There is no human here. What you smelled is the girl I bumped into. I went out for a walk last night and some random chick was drunk and mistook me for her boyfriend for a minute and hugged me. That's all." Yoko answered smoothly.

There was a pause, but finally the unfamiliar person spoke up. "You're hiding something. I know it. Make no mistake I'll find out what it is you're trying to keep a secret, _brother_."

"Who says I'm hiding something? Now will you kindly get out of my room?" Yoko said with an icy tone.

Mizuki listened intently as the door closed a minute later and she hesitantly reached for the doorknob to his room. The door opened before she could reach it, though, and her heart leapt for a second before she realized it was only her friend. She was about to speak, but he put a finger to his lips, signaling for her to keep quiet. He hugged her tightly before walking over to his dresser and pulling out some incense and lighting it, bringing it back to her and waving it all around.

"This should keep him from picking up your scent. At least for this morning." He said quietly. "That was close, huh?"

Mizuki nodded, but was afraid to speak for fear that the unknown person might be listening at the door.

"He's gone to his car, don't worry. We can talk now, but softly, alright? I need to be able to hear him if he decides to come back."

"Okay. So, who was that, anyway?" she asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

Yoko paused as he walked over to his dresser to place the incense on a stand. "My brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes. Three, actually. I also have a sister." He answered before he picked up Mizuki's backpack and handed it to her. "It's a good thing you decided to bring your books. I wouldn't want to have to sneak into your house to get them."

She laughed softly as she took the bag from him. "Well, it was originally meant to be used as a weapon if I needed it. Kind of a last resort thing, you know? They're heavy enough."

"I noticed. Throw it hard enough and it could put the person in a coma."

"Exactly."

Yoko shook his head and smiled. "You're really somethin' you know that?"

Mizuki grinned and winked at him. "You know it."

"Come on, we'd better get going. I don't want you to be late on your last day." Yoko said before walking to his door, Mizuki following behind him.

The two made it downstairs and into his car without problems and headed out for school.

"I can't believe this is the last day I'm going to have to put up with history!" Mizuki said happily.

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong now, fox-boy?" Mizuki teased.

"What are you going to do after school? I mean... I don't know how long you'll be able to stay with me... They're bound to notice."

"Well I think I can manage to stay hidden for a few years, Yoko. Once you're out of school, we can both get out of here! Just like we always planned! We can start a new life, away from our parents. And," she smirked, "We can finally get you a girlfriend."

"What?! Hey!" Yoko yelled, but she had already gotten out of the car and started jogging off to her school.

Mizuki jogged away from her friend playfully and entered the school. 'Wow, it's still hard to believe this will be my last day in this hellhole.'

She got halfway to her class when someone pushed her from behind. "Well, well, if it isn't the unwanted wench."

"Funny, I thought that was you." Mizuki said coldly as she picked herself off the ground.

"Excuse me?! What did you just say?!" the girl asked as she glared hatefully at Mizuki.

"What, you're hard of hearing now? Or maybe you just couldn't understand what I said with all the big words?" Mizuki spat back.

"Why you little...!" the girl growled, unable to think of anything for a good comeback.

"Well? Are you going to say anything?" Mizuki asked, getting bored. "Whatever. This is stupid."

She walked off to her class, leaving the prep standing in the middle of the hallway, completely served.

(a/n: oh, yeah! XD lol. What now?!)

The day went by rather quickly as Mizuki zoned out, thinking about how she wouldn't have to go there any more. And what was more, she would never have to see her mother again. 'I just hope she doesn't come looking for me.' She thought to herself grimly.

Just as she finished this thought, a girl came into the room with a slip of paper that called Mizuki to the office.

She hesitantly took up her things and walked out of the room, making her way to the office. 'It's a bit early for Yoko to be picking me up. What's going on?'

She stopped as a thought occurred to her. 'No...'

She peaked around the corner into the office and spotted her mother and an officer. She dropped her bag and turned, racing down a few different hallways and into a restroom as she pulled out her cell. The number was almost dialed when she remembered that Yoko wouldn't have his phone on until three, when school let out.

"Great. Now I'm just a sitting duck! With the cameras they'll figure out where I am..." Mizuki thought aloud. "I've got to get out of here."

She peaked around the corner and, finding no one around, walked cautiously, but quickly, out of the restroom and to an exit. She pushed on the door, but it wouldn't open and she heard someone call out her name.

She gulped and turned around. "I'm sorry?" she asked, changing her voice slightly so he wouldn't recognize her voice.

"Hikari Mizuki?" the officer asked.

"No, sorry. I believe she's in the girl's room, sir." She said with a sweet smile. "Sorry, but I must get back to class."

"Not so fast. Why were you trying to open the door?"

"I was wondering if it was open so I could leave after school this way. It would be a faster way to my house and I wanted to test it before going back to class." She answered smoothly. "Now if you don't mind, professor Otatsu is a rather impatient man. I must get back to class."

"Okay..." the man said hesitantly, allowing her to step around him to leave.

Once Mizuki was out of sight, se ran to the front doors, careful to avoid the hallway her office was in. She pushed the doors open and made her way across the grounds to the street. 'Now what? Where is there to go?' she thought hopelessly. She walked down the street, pulling her coat around her tightly as she walked along. Pulling out her cell phone, she noted the two hours she had to wait for Yoko to get out of school. 'Might as well call him...' she thought. 'I could at least leave a message.'

She dialed the number and was surprised when the kitsune answered his phone. "Hello?" he asked with a cheery voice.

"Y-Yoko?! I thought you'd still be in class!" she said in amazement, yet the gratefulness was evident in her tone.

"I'm at lunch; it's almost over, though. What's wrong?"

"My mom and an officer came by. I ran before they could find me, but I don't know what to do now." She explained quickly.

Yoko sighed as he thought about what to do for a moment. "You're out of the school now, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Our school isn't far from yours. It's only a few blocks. Think you could manage getting here?"

"This is ME we're talking about. Of course I can manage. Let me guess... stay hidden?"

"That would be nice." He said, smiling at the others around him. "Alright, now when you come to the gates leaving your building, you turn left and go straight."

Mizuki turned and walked in the direction her friend had told her to go. "Okay..."

"Keep going 'till you see a coffee shop. It has a huge coffee cup on the front of the building, you can't miss it. You'll take a right crossing the street, then take a left at the next light. Keep going straight and you'll find the school. Wait for me in the park across from the school, alright? Careful, Fridays the street is busy..."

"There are people around you, huh?"

"Yep. That's it." Yoko said in a cheery tone.

"Alright. I'll meet you there." Mizuki said gratefully. "Thanks, fox-boy."

"No problem. Remember to stay away from... yeah. And watch out for... yeah... I'll get out as soon as possible, okay? ... Alright, see you then."

"Right. See you later." Mizuki said, trying not to laugh as her friend avoided saying anything that would give them away as she put her phone away.

* * *

Yoko closed the flip phone and sighed heavily. 'How do you ALWAYS manage to get yourself in trouble, Z?' he thought shaking his head. 

"What is it Yoko? Who was that?" a boy who looked very similar to Yoko asked him suspiciously.

Yoko's tail twitched in irritation. "Just someone I know, Taro. Why?"

"Just wondering if my brother finally has a date." Taro shot back with a smirk.

"No. Though it wouldn't be a concern of yours anyway." Yoko answered venomously.

"I'd watch that tongue of yours if I were you. I know you're up to something and I will find out what it is." Taro said threateningly.

"Well, _brother_, you're not me, and I have nothing to hide." Yoko lied. "Though if I didn't know any better I'd say you were threatening me."

"Oh, it's no threat. It's a promise Yoko." Taro smirked once more showing his sharp fangs before leaving Yoko in peace.

"What was that about?" a young girl asked, watching Taro's retreating back. "You're up to something?"

"Nah. You know Taro." Another boy with a youthful grin and several piercings spoke up. "Besides, what would Yoko be up to besides trying to break firewalls and designing new hack codes?"

"Glad to see you think so highly of me, Kane." Yoko said sarcastically, earning a laugh from the two.

The girl sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I just don't like to see my brothers fighting."

"Don't worry, Izumi. It's alright." Kane reassured her.

"Yeah, but it won't be if we don't get to class soon." Yoko said picking up his belongings as well as his trash.

* * *

Mizuki paced in the park near the swings. She had about ten minutes to wait until his school let out. 'Can't believe it only took an hour and forty five minutes to get here!' she thought frustratedly. 'You'd think it would've taken three hours by how long I had to wait for those stupid lights!' 

She sat heatedly on a swing, deciding it was better than pacing a ditch in the ground. She smiled as she hummed on old tune in her head and it wasn't long before she began to sing...

* * *

Silence in the stars above 

Why nightingales sing songs of love

It hurts to watch them sing on high

They sing of what has passed them by

Continue singing, calling for me

And maybe someday you'll finally see

_**vvvvvvvvvv**_

**That I'm right here**

**Want to take your fears**

**So hold me close,**

**I'll take you away**

**(Away yeah)**

_**vvvvvvvvvv**_

I've promised you can

Count on me, anytime

'Cause I'm still here beside you

Can't you see, you can fall apart

It's okay, don't you know

_**vvvvvvvvvv**_

**That I'm right here**

**Want to take your fears**

**So hold me close,**

**I'll take you away**

**(Away yeah)**

_**vvvvvvvvvv**_

**I'm right here**

**'nd I'll take your fears**

**Hold me close, please**

**I'll take you away**

**Away from here**

_**vvvvvvvvvv**_

Silence in the stars above

Nightingale singing of love

Come back... Ohhh...

Come back to me...

* * *

There was applause and Mizuki turned quickly to find Yoko grinning at her. She blushed and looked sheepishly at her feet. The kitsune walked to the swing set and sat beside her. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. You have a beautiful voice." 

"Not really... Hey, you ready to go?" she asked, changing the subject quickly.

Yoko sighed but nodded before standing up, Mizuki following suit as they carried their bags to his car.

The drive to his house was quiet yet comfortable as the two friends were swallowed by their own thoughts. Finally, Mizuki broke the silence. "How am I going to get to your room? We shouldn't go through the downstairs; they might catch my scent again."

"Yoko nodded." I think I have a way, don't worry about it." he sighed. "Sorry your day was pretty much ruined..."

"Nah, I didn't have to go to English and I had left in the middle of history." She said with a grin. "My day was far from ruined."

They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car.

"So what's this brilliant plan of yours, hm?" Mizuki asked curiously.

"Just follow me." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Mizuki followed her friend as she was told when he stopped in front of a wall and knelt down. "Climb on."

"... What?" she asked skeptically. "Don't tell me you're seriously planning to climb the wall, Spiderman."

"sigh From fox-boy to Spiderman. Ouch. No, I'm not going to climb the wall."

"AH-HA!" a voice called out loudly, making the two stiffen suddenly in fear.

* * *

MUAHAHAHHAHAHA! I am truly evil! lol. Nah. Only half. Anyways, while I don't have any rights to YuYuHakusho or its characters, (::: tear::) I DO have rights to this story... though I don't make any money off of it. 

Also, I have FULL RIGHTS TO THAT SONG. THAT SONG WAS WRITTEN BY ME WHILE WAITING FOR MY STUPID BUS TO GET THERE. Therefore I'll thank you guys NOT TO USE IT without permission. Not that you guys would want it, but still. (In case you guys couldn't tell, the **_vvvvv_** things are just to keep the chorus seperate from the verses. Just wanted to make that clear...)

I believe I already mentioned that I have multiple stories going... so don't be surprised when it takes a while for me to get the next part out. (GOMEN NASAI!) Writing takes ALOT of my time... and I just don't have alot of time right now with classes. The bad news is I'm TRYING to work hard in school. The good news is if my work pays off, I won't have to take the finals, meaning more time for me to write stuff for you guys. kk? Alright, then.

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! Thanks and I'll try my hardest not to go another month without updating! Later!


	4. Near escapes and solid resolutions

Yo, peoples! Again, sorry it took so long to get this out. It's near the end of the year and I'm studying hard so I don't have to take the final exams! I'm INCREDIBLY sorry, but I don't know how much time I'll actually have to write this summer! T.T Sadly, I'm getting a summer job and I'm going to get my permit and hopefully my liscence. So... yeh. Wish me luck!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 :** Near Escapes and Solid Resolutions

* * *

"AH-HA!" a voice called loudly, making the two stiffen suddenly. "You said it yourself! She's evil!"

Yoko sighed in relief as he realized the voices were not coming towards them. He motioned for her to climb on before leaping to the window, landing gracefully on the ledge. After walking in to the room, he set his friend down.

"That was close." He said, barely above a whisper. Mizuki nodded, afraid to speak for fear they would have another close call. "I'd better change. They'll catch your scent otherwise."

Yoko left for the bathroom, taking his change of clothes with him. Mizuki sat heavily on the bed, head in her hands. '_I can't believe how close that was... twice in one day we almost get caught? I'd better think of something fast if I want to stay here unnoticed..._' she thought grimly.

"You okay?" Yoko asked softly, concern filling his eyes. The girl nodded in reply before he walked to the stereo and turned on Nightwish (no own). "There. Now we can talk easier."

"Yeah... Yoko?"

"Yes?"

"How am I supposed to be able to stay here unnoticed? You're all demons... one mistake and who knows what could happen?" Mizuki reasoned with him.

"Not like we have a choice, right? They weren't able to catch you at school, so they'll more than likely show people your picture on the news and announce you as a missing person. Everyone will be looking for you."

"I just thought... I don't know... Maybe I could stay in the woods or something?"

"You're kidding. There are wolves and cougars, foxes... well... the foxes wouldn't hurt you if I told them to back off... But the coyotes would... Look, don't worry about my family. I'll keep them off our trail and out of my room. Okay?" Yoko grinned as he ruffled Mizuki's hair.

"Alright, alright. Enough!" Mizuki said pushing his hand away. "Mind if I use the computer?"

"Sure. Password's 'liaison'."

"... Lovely."

"What? I loved that poem!" Yoko said, pouting slightly. "Can't believe you took it off the site!"

"'Unreachable Liaison'? That was one of the worst poems I've ever written!" Mizuki said, eye twitching.

"No it wasn't. I thought it was really insightful..." the demon said flopping on the bed.

"I wrote that when I was half asleep in English class while ignoring my teacher."

"Remind me to bring you paper and pencil and bore you to death until you write."

"Ha. Ha." Mizuki said sarcastically. "It's not going back on the site if that's what you're wanting."

"Nah, just write it down." He said with a smirk.

"Why? It's just a poem. Drop it."

"Write it down and I will."

"... Why are you so adamant about getting that poem?"

"Why are you so adamant about not giving it to me?" Yoko retorted, not missing a beat.

"... I guess I could write it down... I'd have to find it again, though." Mizuki sighed in defeat. "Why do you like that poem so much anyway?"

"Iono." He lied, though his friend couldn't tell. "Thank you, though."

"Yeah, yeah." Mizuki sat in the computer chair and entered the password.

Yoko watched her check her email and website messages and grinned when she pulled up a video he had sent her a while back. She laughed at the video, a genuine smile on her face for the first time in a while. Yoko admired her as she watched the screen, her smile contagious to him. '_She really is beautiful... WAIT! I did NOT just think that!_'

'**Yes you did. She's gorgeous!**' his inner youkai said knowingly.

'_... We're just friends._' Yoko thought firmly. 'Nothing more.'

'**For now.**'

'_No. I can't... We can't. Conflict of interests. I cannot fall in love.' Yoko stated resolutely to his inner youkai. 'How can I save her if I'm blinded by emotion?_'

'**Getting poetic now.**'

'_... Knock it off. She's not ours anyway..._'

Yoko sighed, feeling his inner youkai become dormant once more. He didn't usually have this much trouble keeping it in check... why was it so hard to force it back now?

Mizuki turned and smiled at him, bringing him out of his revere. "That was hilarious! I can't believe it was still moving!"

"I know." He said chuckling slightly. "Reminded me of Chucky (no own)."

"Whoa, you're right!" she said, a slightly freaked-out look on her face.

There was a knock on the door and Mizuki flew into the bathroom, hiding behind the shower curtain.

'_... She moved almost as fast as a demon... O.o;;_' he thought before opening the door slightly. "Yes?"

"Hey, Yoko. Kane and I were about to play cards. Want to play?" Izumi asked with a smile.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass." Yoko declined, giving her an apologetic look.

"Oh... Okay." She was about to leave when she noticed his computer was on. "You're trying to find her again?"

Yoko sighed. "Kane's probably waiting for you, Izumi."

"Right... Dinner should be ready around eight." She said before adding, "You'll find her one day, Yoko. I have faith in you."

"Not like we have a choice. Have fun, alright?"

The door closed and Mizuki walked out hesitantly. "You'll find who?"

"An old friend." He replied. "Want to play a game?"

"What game?"

2 hours later

"This CAN'T be right! There's no way you can win as fast as you do without cheating!" Yoko exclaimed heatedly.

"You just haven't caught onto my strategy. There is a way." Mizuki grinned.

The two had been playing Clue (no own) after Yoko bragged how no one has ever beaten him at the game. Unfortunately for him, Mizuki used her flawless strategy, resulting in a win every time for her.

**(A/N: I actually do have a strategy that works like 9 times out of 10 unless the other person uses the same strategy.)**

"It's about eight. Shouldn't you be getting to dinner?" Mizuki asked. "You'll need energy for school tomorrow."

"And you need food to stay healthy. I'll see what I can do about bringing you up something, okay?" Yoko replied with a soft smile.

Mizuki returned the smile as she picked up the game, watching him walk cautiously to the door. After sniffing for the scent of someone on the other side of the door, he exited, closing the door behind him. The girl smiled to herself contentedly. Her friend had always cared about her well-being and looked after her in a constant state of concern. She felt bad at times for worrying him, though at the same time he enjoyed the attention he never failed to give her. Yet she wondered, who was it he was searching for?

'_Whoever she is,_' thought Mizuki, '_she must be really important to him._'

"Ow!" she gasped slightly as she accidentally cut her finger on one of the metal pieces. "Stupid metal..."

-Downstairs-

Yoko sat at the table with three of his siblings, Izumi, Kane, and Taro. His other brother was in his room working on his essay to gain college entrance. His father sat at the head of the table while his mother sat on the other end. The siblings were in the middle area between them, heads bowed in respect to their parents.

Their father was a strong, serious demon. His silver hair long and cold golden eyes demanding respect. Their mother had deep brown, almost black hair and her eyes were an icy blue. Both were strict and somewhat harsh on their children, but it was common knowledge in the household that their father had far less compassion for them than their mother. Their father glared at all the children as their mother ate quietly, her gaze piercing into the children as well. Just as the uncomfortable moment seemed to be too unbearable, their father spoke up.

"Taro."

"Hai?" he said softly in respect, his gaze still lowered as his head remained bowed.

"Is there any new information on her?" the demon asked dangerously, voice promising pain if given bad news.

"Regrettably no, father." He answered, preparing himself for his punishment.

"I see. Yoko?" his sharp gaze all but stabbed at the young demon sitting to his left

"We know very little. The most I was able to find out is that she lives on the other side of the city." He said calmly.

"And you were going to keep this news to yourself? Rather bold of you, Yoko. That's a rather useful bit of information."

"I didn't want to say anything until I was absolutely sure. I'm still double checking my resources." Yoko stated.

Their father smirked. "You seem to be taking more care than usual lately."

"It would be a shame to think we've found her, only to find out later we had killed the wrong girl, wouldn't it? It would only be an unnecessary blunder and we'll land right back where we started. I'd rather it take longer and get it right than to do it fast and get it wrong."

This time, their mother smirked. "That's our son. And here I almost thought you were going soft."

Yoko sighed. "Would you mind if I ate the rest of this in my room? I would like to get back to work on finding her."

Their mother nodded, adding before their father could interrupt, "It seems you have more than one candidate to take over the head of the household after all, Katashi."

"Who will be the head of the family after I have gone will be up to me, Rin." Katashi spat harshly.

-Upstairs-

Mizuki sighed as she looked at the cut on her finger. Presently, she stood in the bathroom, rinsing her cut under the faucet to clean it. '_Guess I cut it deeper than I thought... Hope it stops bleeding soon..._'

She turned and gasped as fear spread throughout her frame. Before her stood a tall, silver haired demon, eyes red with black slits for pupils. His fangs were noticeably longer than they should be, as were his claws, as he gazed at Mizuki. He breathed in the hardly noticeable scent of her blood in the air before taking a step closer, forcing her back to the wall behind her. There was nowhere to go...

* * *

Yes, Yet another cliffhanger of doom! Fear me! Review or no more story! X3 Later, peoples!


	5. Hidden Resolutions and New Friends

Le gasp! I'm alive! Amazing, I know. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long! Alot has happened lately, mainly with school... but family issues aren't helping, either. Then there's writer's block as well... yeh. Not fun. So! AP courses SUCK, especially history... ::Shoots whoever thought history would be a good idea as a subject for school:: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/storyalerted/messaged me. I really appreciate it. ::Gives out fresh baked cookies to those who did:: You guys rock.

Um... Tsubasa Chronicles is amazing as well as Samurai Deeper Kyo (Both of which I obviously don't own...) and I've recently found a site for watching alot of anime: It's completely amazing! You all should go see it. As always I don't own YuYuHakusho (I just died a little...) nor do I own "Hunter", the song by Dido that is used in here... Please leave reviews/comments/messages/whatever. It's GREATLY appreciated. Thank you!

"kdsfvjlkvjfdsj" talking

'kljagfsjfddsadf' Thinking

Anything else you'll figure out. It's not that difficult.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hidden Resolutions and New Friends

(Recap:)

_Their mother nodded, adding before their father could interrupt, "It seems you have more than one candidate to take over the head of the household after all, Katashi."_

_"Who will be the head of the family after I have gone will be up to me, Rin." Katashi spat harshly._

_-Upstairs-_

_Mizuki sighed as she looked at the cut on her finger. Presently, she stood in the bathroom, rinsing her cut under the faucet to clean it. 'Guess I cut it deeper than I thought... Hope it stops bleeding soon...'_

_She turned and gasped as fear spread throughout her frame. Before her stood a tall, silver haired demon, eyes red with black slits for pupils. His fangs were noticeably longer than they should be, as were his claws, as he gazed at Mizuki. He breathed in the hardly noticeable scent of her blood in the air before taking a step closer, forcing her back to the wall behind her. There was nowhere to go..._

* * *

Mizuki gulped in fear. This was it, wasn't it? Yoko wasn't there to help her. He was downstairs... but who was this demon? Did it really matter; after all, he was going to kill her, why should she be wondering who it is?

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the agonizing last moments she was sure to live. She waited for the blow. And waited. And waited. But it never came. She opened her eyes to see Yoko standing behind the unknown demon, hand firmly grasping the raised arm of the latter. His eyes starting to shift from brilliant gold to deep red, he called out to her, a desperate note in his tone. "Mizuki, hide your scent. Your blood... hide the scent!"

"What?! How am I supposed to do that?"

"The water! It'll mask it until you stop bleeding. Hurry!"

Mizuki hastily turned on the water and shoved her sore digit under its icy column. She turned slightly to watch the other two, letting a breath out slowly that she didn't realize she had been holding as she noticed their eyes starting to return to gold, the unfamiliar demon's fangs and claws also returning to their original length. He slowly lowered his arm and looked around him, noticing Yoko behind him. "Where are we, Yoko? And why are you holding onto my arm like that?"

"You're in my room. You were about to... uhhh..." Yoko struggled to find something to distract from Mizuki, failing miserably as his mind went blank.

This attempt was thwarted when the unfamiliar demon caught sight of the girl and sniffed curiously. "Well, brother," he said as he put his arm down. "You always did have unusual tastes."

Yoko looked more flustered than ever as the demon walked toward Mizuki, extending his hand when he was close enough. "It's nice to meet you..."

"Hotaru." Mizuki lied as she timidly took his clawed hand.

"... Hotaru. My name's Takeshi. Sorry you had to see that. Might I ask why you are here?"

"Well..." Mizuki started, but Yoko cut her off.

"She's a friend of mine. We met online and she has agreed to help us find her." He said quickly, giving Mizuki a look that asked her to go along with it.

"Is that so?" Takeshi asked suspiciously. "And why would a human ever help a demon?"

"Because-" Yoko began, but Mizuki stepped forward.

"My family has been terrible to me, worse than any demon could ever be, I suspect. I have no liking for humans and am ashamed to be considered a part of them. Yoko took me away from that Kami-forsaken place, for that I owe him everything."

Takeshi considered her for a moment, then sighed. "You're an unusual one." He smiled slightly as he turned to Yoko. "Don't let mother or father know she's here."

Yoko nodded. "Thank you, brother."

Mizuki bowed before him slightly to show respect and Takeshi caught her hand and put it to his lips as she stood upright once more. "I hope when we next meet you will be willing to tell me your real name, Hotaru."

Mizuki blushed slightly as Takeshi left the room. She turned to her friend and saw her bewilderment reflected in his own expression. "How did he know I was lying?"

Yoko sighed. "Demons can tell when a human is lying... well... most of the time, anyway. At least he won't rat us out, right?"

"... If he knew I was lying about my name, doesn't he know that I was lying about the reason why I'm here?"

At this Yoko smiled. "No. Even that one would've fooled me, had I not known the truth. Seems at least some part of you believes what you said..."

Mizuki shrugged and walked into the bedroom, looking out the window. 'You have no idea...' she thought looking into the darkened sky.

Yoko observed his friend and sighed. His demon side was demanding he go and comfort her, keep her safe, but what could he do? There was no way that he could tell her what was going on, who they were looking for. He knew she could not be safe as long as she lived with him... or anywhere else for that matter, now. "Z, it's getting late. Why don't we go to sleep?"

"Right. You have school tomorrow, too... sorry." She replied as she put on a false smile and grabbed her things. She stopped as she got to the doorway to the bathroom and turned to face him. "Yoko... Thanks. I know it'll be hard keeping me a secret here, but I really do appreciate it. I'll do my best not to be a burden."

The kitsune watched as she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. _'A burden? You're anything BUT a burden, Z...'_

'Glad we got that established, now why don't you be a man and tell her what's going on.'

_'Why won't you stay dormant?'_

'Shut up. You know I'm right. She won't be as reckless if she knows what's going on. Plus it'll be easier for her to understand and accept our need to protect her.'

_'No. She wouldn't believe me. And she mustn't know. The shock could tear her apart. She cannot know what she is.'_

'Then at least tell her how you feel. If you don't, I will.'

_'Don't you DARE. I already told you, we can't protect her properly if we're blinded by emotion. We're getting in too deep...'_

'Sooner or later she's going to start asking questions. She'll find out what she is and what she was fated to do. Then where will that leave us?'

_'I don't care. So long as I can be there to help her, I don't care what happens.'_

'You know she'll leave. Once she finds out why your family wants to find her, she'll leave us.'

Yoko felt a stab in his chest and shook his head. Mizuki walked out of the bathroom before he could reply and sat on the bed. "Bathroom's all yours. You okay?"

He nodded and went to change. The fox returned to his room to find the girl asleep on the bed and pawed over to where she lay (he had turned into a fox again). Jumping over her and laying so he could see her peaceful face, he sighed and settled into a restless sleep.

Mizuki awoke with a start from the nightmare she had just endured to find it still dark in the room, the moon the only source of illumination. She sighed and settled back into her position on the bed before something moved under her arm.

Feeling the soft mass, she soon recognized it to be Yoko in fox-form and smiled as he edged closer to her in his sleep, seeking her warmth. 'He really is a sweet guy... And to do all these things like they're nothing...' she thought as she stroked his fur gently.

'Yes, but who is it he's looking for and why?' This question passed through her mind almost distantly, as if it was not her own thought and she sighed quietly but in annoyance.

'You again. What do you want from me NOW?'

'Ouch. I'm here to look after you, remember?'

'No you're not. You only hurt people. I told you I don't want you in my mind, so get lost.'

'And how exactly am I supposed to leave when you, yourself have locked me up inside the mind you so desperately wish me to leave? You're right about one thing, though: He IS pretty hot.'

'Shut up and leave me alone...'

'You want him. It's obvious. You've been infatuated with him for years. Tell him, then, if you wish. But he IS keeping something from you, and if that something becomes threatening to you, then I WILL break free.'

'Yoko would never do anything to hurt me. He brought me here to help me! He's given me a place to stay...'

The cold voice scoffed maliciously. 'Help you? A place to stay? Look around, love, he gave you nothing more than a PRISON. Heck, less than THAT, even. You're not allowed out of the room.'

'Go away!' she screamed in her mind at the voice, clutching her eyes and pulling into herself as you so often did as of late.

She was brought back from her dark sanctuary, however, as the kitsune sleeping next to her subconsciously nuzzled her neck in a comforting manner, calming her slightly as she hugged him closer.

'I'll take my leave for now. But remember these words: the time is coming when you will face it soon. Not only will you face it, but you will have to deal with that fox as well. If you don't, I will. And let me assure you, I'm not as forgiving as you when it comes to things being kept from me.'

The presence of the cold voice receded and Mizuki sighed once more, loosening her grip on the kitsune's fur as she noticed she had been clinging to him as if her life had depended on it. It took near an hour, but she finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep, still holding her friend close to her.

* * *

The alarm clock blared at 6 in the morning and Yoko hit the button with one of his long tails. As he started to sit up, he noticed an arm holding him close to the body it was attached to. He smiled softly in his mind (as he's still in fox-form) and slid from her grip. Transforming back into his human form, he could still feel the warmth of the girl on his side in contrast to the cool air surrounding him. Reluctantly he gathered his uniform and headed into the bathroom to get ready for school.

Mizuki awoke yet again, this time from the sound of running water. She took in her surroundings, noting the running water was the shower and Yoko was already out of bed. 'What am I going to do today?' she asked herself thoughtfully as she sat up and stretched. 'Yoko's going to be at school... I wonder what books he has?'

The bathroom door opened and Yoko walked out in full uniform and smiled at her. "You're up already? I thought you'd have slept 'till much later. I'm glad you're up, though. I was thinking about how bored you might get today... there are books on the shelf over there (he motions to the wall near the window), so help yourself to one if you feel like reading. My computer's all yours today as well. Sorry I don't have a t.v. in here..."

"It's fine, thanks, fox-boy. You have a nice day at school, alright? I expect a full report on your courses when you get back." Mizuki answered jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I brought up some food for you. It's not much, couldn't make them too suspicious... It's in the top drawer of the nightstand. Try not to get too bored, 'kay?" the boy asked with a worried expression. She nodded gratefully and said her good byes before he left the room.

**4 hours later (about 11:00)**

'OMG You have GOT to be kidding me! Not ONE thing to do here?!' Mizuki mused to herself as she glared at the books on the shelf. "Not one Edgar Allan Poe, either..." She sweatdropped and moved to the window. "I've checked all the sites I'm on and updated everything... I can't write anymore stories with writer's block... and I can't draw because I have nothing TO draw. There's GOT to be something I can do."

She sighed as she watched a few stray leaves float by on the slight breeze. There wasn't a cloud in the sky today and the forest below seemed to sparkle invitingly as they waved at her in the breeze. The tune that had been playing itself in her mind for the better of fifteen minutes found its way to her throat, escaping her form as a hum at first, floating gently on the breeze before she began to sing aloud.

"With one light on in one room [pgbr  
I know you're up when I get home  
with one small step upon the stair  
I know your look when I get there  
if you were a king up there on your throne  
Would you be wise enough to let me go  
for this queen you think you own

Wants to be a Hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
So let me go.

The unread book and painful look  
The TV's on, the sound is down  
one long pause, then you begin  
Oh look what the cat's brought in  
if you were a king up there on your throne  
Would you be wise enough to let me go  
for this queen you think you own

Wants to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
So let me go, let me leave

For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now  
And I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking

I want to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
So let me go.

I want to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
So let me go, let me leave, let me go..."

She finished the song and there came clapping from behind her as before. She turned quickly, her stomach falling as she realized it wasn't her childhood friend.

Instead there stood before her in the frame of the door a boy with short, spiked silver hair with several piercings in his ears. He stood a few inches shorter than Yoko and had a far more playful, innocent look about him that contrasted greatly with his almost bad-boy look presented by his piercings. His eyes were a breathtaking royal blue and seemed to glisten in the light pouring in from the window from which Mizuki stood stunned and very much afraid.

"Sorry if I scared you. Your voice is so pretty, though, I just couldn't help myself but listen!" he said happily, a boyish, carefree grin plastered on his face. "I'm Kane, by the way."

"Um... o...kay... Why're... what... huh?" Mizuki stuttered as she tried desperately to relieve herself of the shock that held her.

"My name is Kane." The boy repeated, chuckling at her reaction. "I'm one of Yoko's younger brothers. The guy who's room you are in?"

"Right. I know who he is..." the girl blushed slightly, grateful he had not killed her thus far. "Forgive my manners. My name is Hotaru."

"... I won't hurt you, you know." Kane stated after a minute, a note of hurt in his tone. "You may be a human and I may be a demon, but it's not like I have something against humans..."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your name." Kane answered shortly. "I guess if you do not wish to tell me, it's fine. Mind if I know why you're here, though? If mother or father finds out you're here..."

Mizuki sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, it's a habit I have... if I do not know someone that well, I don't generally give my real name. I'm here because Yoko took me from my... well I can't exactly call it a home... It was rather unpleasant there."

"I see... well... actually, I don't," he said truthfully. "But you must be getting hungry, right? I'll go get you something to eat. You're not allergic to anything, are you?"

Mizuki shook her head after a minute, then smiled. "No, I'm not allergic to anything that I know of..."

The boy nodded and left, returning a few minutes later with a bowl of what looked and smelled to be beef stew. The aroma filled the room, making the young girl's mouth water instantly, stomach growling in anticipation. Kane grinned, "Sorry it's from a couple nights ago... but it's still good, and it's pretty much the only thing I could find that I thought you might like. You struck me as the kind of girl that likes home-cooked meals, so..."

Mizuki took the stew the boy offered and sat on the bed, staring at it as if it were the most beautiful thing on the planet. "This looks and smells amazing!"

"Well, I thought I could've put in a bit more basil..."

"You... cooked this?!" she asked, eyes glazed in bliss from the wondrous substance she had just tried. "This is probably one of the best meals I've ever tasted!"

"Why, thank you." Kane blushed slightly and grinned, tail suddenly popping out of nowhere to start wagging happily.

"So... not to sound rude or anything, but... I thought you all had gone to school." Mizuki stated halfway through her bowl of stew.

"Yeah... I, uh... didn't see a need for it today." He said hesitantly. "But I guess it's a good thing, huh? Otherwise how would you have gotten food?"

"To be honest, I don't generally eat lunch... or breakfast for that matter. I usually either eat one or the other, sometimes skip both..."

Kane stares at her incredulously. "Do you know how bad that is for you?! How do you stand it the hunger?!"

She thinks for a minute before replying, "I'm not sure. Just used to it, I guess. Keep making food like this, though, and I would probably die if I missed a meal."

The two laughed lightly before Kane grinned. "So we're here all day. Is there anything you want to do? We have video games and cards and board games..."

"Well... I probably shouldn't leave this room, what with my scent and all... but what card games do you know how to play?"

"Um... Poker, Blackjack, Texas Hold 'em, Rummy, Goldfish, War, Old maid, solitaire," Kane started listing.

"Okay, so pretty much everything, huh?"

"Pretty much. There's not much else to do around here, so you learn to pick these things up. Passes the time, you know?"

"Yeah..."

The two decided to play Rummy and it was pretty much an even draw after a while.

"Aw, man, you win again!" Kane feigned depression as he put a hand over his heart and forehead. "Will I never beat you?"

"What are you talking about, I'm only one game ahead!" Mizuki chuckled, delighted to have found a friend in the kitsune.

He laughed and shuffled the cards once more. By now the boy had revealed his ears and golden eyes in addition to the tail from earlier. "Well I have to say you're the only one that's been able to match and beat me for a long time now. Yoko won't play, he's too busy looking for..." he cut himself off, looking as if he had just done something horrible.

"What?"

"Nothing... Nothing at all."

"... I already know he's looking for someone. He said it was an old friend..."

Kane shifted uncomfortably and glanced away from the girl before him. "Well... technically yes, he is. I really think he should tell you, though."

"Please. You know Yoko, he won't tell anyone anything unless they outright ask him, and even then he doesn't give you all the details. He can be such a jerk sometimes, you know?" Mizuki said with a sigh.

"That is true... and I guess since you're staying here you have a right to know what all is going on..." Kane sighed heavily, all playfulness completely gone, a serious and somewhat troubled look in its stead. "Over three centuries ago, there was a powerful miko who had learned to master her spiritual energy. People came from miles around to meet her, some wanting to be cleansed of their sins, others to ask her to bless their children so they would have long, healthy lives. At the time, demons and humans were in the midst of a large-scale war, and the people looked to her for guidance and support. One day, the demon general and leader of all creatures the humans deemed 'supernatural', werewolves, vampires, even dark angels, wished for a conference with the miko. He confessed he was tired of the pointless battles, explained that not all were bloodthirsty monsters as the humans so rigorously believed. He said that he only wished to reach an agreement of peace, maybe even settle down. The miko, being the kind human she was, agreed and promised to talk to the lord of the human lands to try and come up with a treaty. After much persuasion, the human lord agreed to meet with the demon lord and settle negotiations. The miko was there every day, as she had to keep the peace between the two lords. What she didn't realize was that both had fallen for her, which made it difficult for them to reach any sort of agreement. Eventually they managed to settle on a treaty, but also challenged each other for the right to ask for the miko's hand. On the day of the fight, a few hours before, the demon lord saw the miko embracing his best friend. Heartbroken but never one to go back on his word, he went to meet the human lord. Not wishing to live, he allowed the human the victory, losing his life in the process. The human lord, feeling slightly unnerved by the victory, went to find the miko, only to see what had broken the demon lord's heart – his beloved with another. In a blind rage, the human lord slaughtered the miko and her lover, then turned the sword on himself. However, just before dying the miko and her lover promised to find each other in the next life and restore the peace that was sure to be shattered with the demon and human lords dead."

"That's so sad... I guess they never found each other again, huh?" Mizuki questioned more to herself than to the kitsune.

"Not yet." Kane answered softly. "It was foretold that she would come of age in a time where steel is no longer confined to the ground and wars rage on not with swords, but with words and fire from metal, when there no longer seems any hope is left for the races."

"So... that seems rather soon."

"That's what we're thinking." Kane nodded, expression indicating he was lost in deep thought. Feeling her eyes on him, he snapped out of his revere and smiled at her. "It's about time the others got home. I should go clean up the dishes from earlier."

"Wait! You never really said what exactly is going on here! Are you all looking for her or the demon or what?" Mizuki asked in frustration. 'He almost got away with not telling me! I can't believe it!'

Kane grinned. "Another day. I'll bring up some more food later, 'kay? Yoko'll only be able to get so much up here on his own. See ya in a little bit, Hotaru."

The kitsune exited the room, closing the door behind him and racing back to his room to change. 'She's a curious one... hope you know what you're doing, brother.' He thought to himself as he walked to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before the door opened, allowing entrance to three demons. Taro glared suspiciously at Kane, sniffing harshly and growling. "Thought you were supposed to be sick."

Kane smiled, ears down in submission. "I feel better now. How was your day?"

"Hmph." Taro scoffed, obviously unsatisfied with his brother's answer, though made no further remark. Instead he left the room, leaving his three siblings to glare after him.

"Don't bother about him. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Izumi asked worriedly.

Kane nodded and gave a big grin. "No worries. Oh! Yoko! Mind if I talk to you later, nii-san? I was reading about something earlier and I thought you might find it interesting. It seemed kinda weird to me, though..."

Yoko nodded politely, eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion as he considered his brother. "Sure. Let me just set my stuff down." With that said, the boy left the kitchen.

"And then there were two." Kane sighed, a boyish smile still etched on his features.

"No. There was one. You need to go lay down. I'll take care of those dishes, you." Izumi ordered.

"It's not that big of a deal. I can get them." Izumi glared and Kane laughed nervously. "Then again... I guess I could use a bit of a nap... Thanks, sis."

Izumi smiled. "Just try to take better care of yourself, okay?"

Yoko opened the door to his bedroom and slipped inside, noticing immediately the absence of his friend. "Mizuki?" he asked cautiously, a hint of panic in his tone. "It's Yoko..."

The girl in question opened the closet door and smiled. "Hey! How was your day?"

The boy breathed a sigh of relief, returning the bright smile she was giving him. "Much better now that I'm back here. I was worried something would happen while I was gone."

"You shouldn't worry so much," the girl said matter-of-factly. "I can take care of myself. I see you didn't know where I was when you came in, am I right?"

Yoko laughed slightly. It was true; he had no idea where she was. She had been smart to hide her scent by hiding there- his scent was all over that area from his clothes. A second later a knock was heard at the door, followed by a voice asking to enter. Yoko gave Mizuki a worried look, motioning for her to hide in the closet once more, only opening the door when he was satisfied she was safe.

* * *

Yup. You guessed it. That's where I'm leaving you for today. XD I'm only half evil, I swear. Now please (like I said before) leave comments/messages/reviews. I need to know how you think I'm doing and if you guys want me to continue... plus it makes me feel more motivated. So go ahead and click the button. Later! -DarkNeko77 


	6. Faith and Conflicts of Interest

I LIVE! lol. Alright, how many people started to think I was dead? Be honest.... I'm SO sorry I haven't written in a long time. And I won't make excuses. Let's just say my life's been hell's roller coaster and leave it at that. Again, I do not own YuYuHakusho or any of its characters.... I'm actually thinking of changing a few key points (like how I'm using Yoko's name... as he doesn't act as he does in the series... maybe how he's a fox demon... maybe I'll leave it. who knows?) and turning it into a novel if I can edit it enough. Lemme know what you think! I would LOVE some criticism, good or harsh. Much love and thank you all for sticking with the series, I know I haven't exactly made it a cakewalk. lol

* * *

**Chapter 6: Faith and Conflicts of Interest**

* * *

In the doorway stood Yoko's brother Taro, a cold smirk etched on his face. Yoko glared back, wishing nothing more than to claw the dark smirk off his brother's features. "What do you want, Taro?"

"Just wanted to talk to my brother, now is that so wrong?" the demon replied as he took a step closer as if to enter the room; Yoko held his ground. "Now, now, brother; how rude, leaving your own flesh and blood out in the hallway. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to keep something from us."

"Or perhaps, brother, I merely wish to be left alone and ask that my siblings respect my personal space as I respect theirs." Yoko retorted coldly. "Now what is it you really want?"

Taro scoffed, "I thought I'd warn you that father has some important news for you. He expects you to stay for the entire meal tonight, no running off to 'search' for her."

"Oh, heaven forbid I look for the one girl our clan has been looking for for three centuries now. That would be heresy. Oh, what a blasphemer I am." Yoko remarked sarcastically.

"Please. We all know you're obsessed. And for what? It's not like you are the one meant for her."

"Perhaps not, but at least I'm doing my job. How long ago was it that you gave up on finding her? Were you ever interested in finding the girl, Taro? And for one that boasts so often about being the chosen-" Yoko retorted, voice rising slightly.

The harsh sound of skin on skin echoed through the hall as Taro's backhand met his brother's cheek, cutting the latter off and causing him to retreat a few steps from the shock of the blow. "You will learn your place, Yoko. Know this, I will be the one to find her, as I was chosen to… and I will be the one to take her life."

With that said, Taro turned sharply on his heel and stalked down the hallway haughtily. Yoko shut the door slowly and Mizuki peeked out of the closet hesitantly. "Yoko?"

"That guy…" the kitsune trailed off, a threatening growl rumbling low in his throat, eyes hidden by his bangs.

"How… Don't worry about him. He's a jerk…." The girl said softly. "Easy now…"

Suddenly the boy punched the wall, the force denting the concrete behind the plywood and plaster as Mizuki stared in shock. A few minutes went by and the kitsune took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh as he removed his fist from the wall, shoulders slumping. "Gomen nasai, Z."

"For what? You're the one bleeding." Mizuki said softly, shaking her head and walking into the bathroom to search for some bandages. "Hope no one heard that, though… it was rather loud."

Yoko brought his hand up to look at it, bangs covering his eyes from his friend's view and sniffed softly. "It won't take but a few minutes to heal. It's not that bad."

"Oh, you mean apart from the debris still stuck in your knuckles?" Mizuki chuckled, bandages in hand, and walked to him, grabbing his uninjured wrist to pull him into the bathroom to clean his abused hand.

"This is what I meant, Z. It's going to be a lot more dangerous than I thought. He caught on sooner than I gave him credit for." He replied, allowing the girl to dab at the bleeding hand with a washcloth lightly and wrap carefully.

"And? If I wasn't up to it, I would've left." Mizuki said with a smile. "You really do worry too much." There was a pause as she finished dressing the injury before Yoko muttered something under his breath. "What was that? You're gonna have to speak up, fox-boy; I don't have the super hearing you do."

"How are you not scared of them? … Of me?" he repeated, eyes opting to stare at the wall rather than meet her gaze.

"Why should I be? You've never hurt me, and I don't think you will. You're just not that kind of guy, demon or no. I have faith in you; I know you'd help me out if they found me. Just like you did last night." Mizuki gave him a grateful grin and scratched at his ear, which had been laying flat against his head since he had attacked the defenseless wall.

The boy gave an exasperated sigh and tugged his head away from her hand, "I thought I told you to stop that…."

"Oh, don't give me that. You know you like it." His friend grinned wider and reached once more for the appendage when his hands grasped hers.

"I can't…" He trailed off before sighing. "Kusou…"

The boy got up and exited the room, moving to stand at the window, leaving a confused Mizuki to follow, though stopping a few yards away to stare at his back. "You can't what? Look, I'm sorry… if you don't want me to do that again-"

"Z, I'm sorry. My head's so messed up right now and… I…" Yoko turned to look the girl in the eye, drawing in a breath to steady his nerves before there was a knock at the door for the second time that afternoon.

Mizuki dove under the bed, the nearest hiding place to where she had previously been standing as Yoko tried to refrain from a heart attack.

"What?!" the kitsune asked with a sharp tone.

"Oh, sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt anything, nii-san. I just heard a loud noise and wanted to know if… Don't worry about it, I'll come back later." A voice said from the other side.

Mizuki peeked out from under the bed and motioned for Yoko to let the owner of the voice in, receiving a questioning glare from the boy, though he moved toward the door, only opening it when the girl was once again hiding under the bed.

In the threshold stood Kane, a worried expression on his boyish features as he met his older brother's gaze. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Yoko asked shortly.

"Um… is it alright if I come in? No one else is around right now, but I'd rather us not be overheard….." Kane replied softly, eyes scanning the room for his friend before spotting the bandages on his brother's hand. "Nii-san, what happened to your hand?!"

"The wall got on my hit list." Yoko answered sarcastically. "Is it really that important?"

"You didn't hit her, did you?" Kane asked in a low voice, barely audible even to his brother.

Yoko's eyes grew wide. "I… what-"

"I know, okay? Would you let me in already?"

Yoko stepped aside to allow his brother entrance, Kane quickly stepping inside and glancing around for a sign of Mizuki.

Yoko shut the door behind him and stared incredulously at his younger sibling, taking in his rigid, apprehensive form as he scanned his surroundings. It was only a few seconds before Mizuki poked her head out from under the bed. "Hey, Kane-kun."

"Hotaru-chan! You okay?" the younger kitsune asked, eyes shining with concern as he went to help her from under the bed.

"I'm fine. The wall, though, not so much. Apparently he doesn't care for… Taro, was it?" she offered and concern filled the boy's eyes once more.

"He doesn't know, does he?" he asked, turning to meet his older brother's confused gaze.

"No…"

"Oh, thank goodness. Then again, she'd probably be ribbons right now…."

"How in Hell…" Yoko started, then shook his head with a sigh. "Sit." Kane grinned and did as he was commanded and took a seat on the edge of his brother's bed, tail popping out of nowhere and wagging happily. "I'm guessing you have been briefed on the situation?"

"Sir!" Kane said with a nod, then added, "Well… I think, anyway. I'm not entirely sure. She only said you helped her out of a bad situation at her place."

"Alright. Then you are also obviously aware that she is not to be discovered, yes? Not by Okaa-san, definitely not by Otou-san, and not by Taro."

"Sir!"

"If at all possible, I'd like to keep Izumi off her trail as well." Yoko informed him.

"Takeshi-niisan?"

"Already knows." Mizuki interjected before Yoko could reply. "What's with all the military speak? Geez, I'm right here. And lighten up!"

Kane jumped and Yoko gave a small smile. "She's scary when she gets annoyed…."

"You have no idea." Yoko said with a chuckle, shaking his head. "Alright… I think we've covered everything."

"Right. Oh! I was going to go bring you food… sorry! I'll be back in a little bit, okay, Hotaru-chan?" Kane questioned, innocent-boy exterior returning.

"Sure. Thanks again, Kane-kun!" Mizuki grinned as the boy left the room, Yoko shutting the door behind him.

"Okay, what was that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"How did he find out you were here?" Yoko flopped onto the bed, a tired look spanning his features.

"Oh… well he stayed home today and I didn't know… I didn't leave the room." Mizuki stated, seeing the accusing expression on his face as he pulled the bandages from his hand, injuries already fully healed without so much as a scar, and tossing them to the nightstand. "I was just singing… I got bored. And apparently he heard me…."

"Apparently. You have to be careful, Z. Didn't you get my text?" Yoko chastised her in concern.

"Text…?" the girl strode over to the dresser to pick up her cell phone, noticing as she did that the battery was dead. "Um… no. my phone died, sorry."

"Nice."

"What?"

The kitsune smiled softly and shook his head, staring up at the ceiling. "What am I going to do with you, Z?"

"Keep me? Not like you can do anything else, right?" she replied happily, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Right." Yoko said softly, poking his friend in the side making her jump.

"Hey!"

Yoko smirked. "What? Oh… don't tell me that tickled…."

Mizuki looked around shiftily, "No… of course not."

Kane stood at the door, thinking through the past few hours and hesitating for a moment to knock, though he knew his brother would smell the food soon. After a moment, he knocked softly and it was a few moments before Yoko opened the door just enough to see Kane standing at attention, a bowl of stir fry in his hands. "Room service!" he said cheerfully and noted the relieved smile that graced his brother's lips.

"Thanks, Kane. Dinner almost ready?"

"Yes; just a few more minutes. You might want to go ahead down there." He replied. "I'll be down in a moment, once I make sure Hotaru-chan is settled."

"Right. See you in a few." Yoko said, moving to let him in before stepping out, giving one last glance to his friend, who gave a reassuring smile.

Kane closed the door and padded over to the bed where Mizuki sat panting. "That jerk…"

"What happened?" Kane questioned with a cheerful grin, taking a seat beside her.

"Nothing important." Mizuki replied, mouth watering as she eyed the bowl Kane placed next to her on the bed.

"Hotaru-chan…?"

"Yes, Kane-kun?" Mizuki prompted him, picking up the chopsticks and bowl to begin her meal.

"I… I just wanted to ask you to please be careful, okay? You're rather lucky it was just me today and it wasn't Taro or one of our parents that found you. And also…" he trailed off and his gaze turned to the wall opposite of where the two sat, and then sighed after a moment. "Never mind. It's not important."

Mizuki gave him a puzzled look. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything about it." Kane smiled his boyish smile and stood up. "I'll be back tomorrow to bring some more food up, okay? Later!"

The kitsune left before Mizuki could reply, leaving her in a state of confusion as she looked down at the bowl in her hands.

"I'm getting in rather deep..." she admitted softly to herself. "Why do I continue to be a burden to them? They'd be in so much trouble if we were found out...."

_'Because you care too much for our protector to do anything about it... not that he seems to really mind your company.'_ A voice said from nowhere.

'You again? I thought I told you to stay out of it.'

_'And I told you I would be watching. You didn't notice it, did you? The way he hid his gaze from yours as you treated his hand.'_

'… He was only upset, that's all. His brother had really gotten to him and he thought he had scared me.'

'Keep telling yourself that, love. Just know that it is not time yet.'

'Time…? For what?'

_'You will now when it comes. But for now, it is not yet time.'_ The presence was gone as suddenly as it had come and Mizuki was left to ponder alone in the empty room.

............................

Yoko sat in the dark wooden chair, staring in disbelief at the plate in front of him. His father spoke with a cold smirk on his hardened features. "You should be honored. The Takara family is very influential. Akemi will make an excellent wife."

* * *

Wow... that looked alot longer in word than on here.... sorry. lol I'll try to make the next one longer. Please leave feedback! I want to know how I'm doing and if you all want me to keep up with it. Also, I might be adding another original story on here, so be on the lookout for that. I had it up on another site () under the username Nekoflame, it was called Crimson Tears. I'm not going to put it up on here all at once, but edit it instead and put it up part by part... as I would like to possibly publish that one as well. I'll do my best to put up the next part really soon, so keep checking back!


End file.
